YuYuGB! ?
by Mr.Staypuft
Summary: Sequel to YuYuGB 1 and 2. A Crossover mostly crossing over Yu Yu Hakusho, Ranma, Sailor Moon and The Real Ghostbusters with Negima?. Takes place after the end of Negima? ! Anime. Ranma's younger sister is now ready to join her cousin at Mahora and the rest of class 3-A. How will Negi and the others react to her and that she's not only a martial artist but also a Ghostbuster too.
1. Chapter 1

[AN: This story is a sequel to my story YuYuGB I & II. Reading that story is not needed to understand what is going on here but it would help a little bit. Also fair warning the earlier chapters to that story is poorly written. So please if you do read them give it a few chapters before deciding to give up. I kept it that way so I can see how much I have improved and I am still planning to rewrite those chapters to clean it up and improve it. But if I don't start writing this now then I'll never get around to it or even feel the need to rewrite those chapters. Also please take note that the majority of the titles mentioned in the disclaimer only show up in minor roles or near the end of the original story and are used to establish a sense of a larger world. Thanks you for reading this and my story if you continue to read it.]

Disclaimer: I do not own the following series or properties they are owned by their respective owners. Ranma ½, Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon, Devil Hunter Yoko, Lucky Star, Haruhi Suzumiya, InuYasha, The Real Ghostbusters, Duke Nukem, Urusei Yatsura and finally Negima!? Please support the official works.

It had been a little more than 10 years since the world was saved from the powerful gigantic demon king Mordecai. The destruction was on a massive scale and yet that didn't stop most of the world to forget about those events. To the point of even thinking that it never even happened. But that wasn't a concern for 16 year old Ranko Saotome. The younger sister of Ranma Saotome was currently thinking of only one thing. What to pack in her suitcases as she gets ready for her first day at her new school. She had been wanting to go the same school as her cousin for years now. But her family couldn't afford it but that didn't stop her from trying every year to get her parents to find some way to get the money she needed to go. It didn't take long for her to realize that her parents could never afford to do so since their food bill alone was too high for them to save up the money. So she had to find another way. She was able to save up the money herself thanks to her parents allowing her to join her brother in his escapades at his job. It was a certain company known for being the go to company for all supernatural and paranormal investigations and eliminations. She had to start at the bottom despite her martial arts skill and the role she served in destroying the former demon king. But she didn't care too much as she got to learn so much during that time. And once she got the chance to go out do the field work she quickly became one of the best. But that isn't hard when you are a practitioner of Anything Goes Martial Arts despite how that shouldn't be a factor at all. But if you knew anyone who studied that style then you would know why it does.

But that was all in the past. Ranko was too excited to think on her past. Instead she was thinking of her future. A future where she would get to hang out with her cousin at a school that might actually be able to challenger her….okay so her marks in Math and History weren't the best. But her marks in English and Science should more than make up for that. She had to laugh at herself as she thought of that. And then realized she forgot to actually pack some clothes. So far the only things she had packed up in one of her suitcases were gadgets of all sorts. A Blu-Ray DVD player and DVDs, several books, and a tool kit of some sort in one suitcase. A high tech computer with monitor in another. And the third that she was currently working on was packed away with the very things she brought the tool kit for. The gadgets that were the instruments of her trade as a Paranormal and Supernatural Investigator and Eliminator. So she quickly shut that large suitcase and went to her final suitcase and quickly packed it with some random clothes. She was currently wearing the uniform of her new school anyway so there was no need to pack that. So with the packing quickly done she grabbed her things and ran to the front door from her room up on the second floor of the Saotome household. She said her final goodbyes to her mother and father as they wished her luck in her new endeavor. Ranko's Sister in law Akane was outside waiting for her in her small red Toyota with a smile on her face. Where was Ranma during this big moment for his little sister? Well about that…..

* * *

><p>Outside a small building that was looking much better than it ever had during his time as a professor at this large private school Professor Takahata was currently trying to figure out what was the dean thinking. The dean allowing a new student to join the school was one thing. But to have said student join a certain class being taught by a 10 year old Welsh Boy? A 10 year Welsh Boy that also happened to be a wizard that made probationary contracts with his whole class to be his wizard partners? This just screamed like a bad idea in his mind. But he did promise the dean that he would help the new student move, but since there was no more room at the dorms so they had to get creative with the move. What he didn't expect was the new student's older brother to show up at the school and help. Not only that but he also didn't expect an older brother to be a bust red headed woman. The red head had laughed it off saying she figured that since it was an all-girls school that she figured that she'd show up as a girl. Sure she explained how she had gained control of her Jusenkyo Curse but the very fact that someone had gained control of a Jusenkyo Curse was making Takahata worry. The fact that this person was able to control their curse and actually chose to be in their cursed form was something he never heard of. Hell he never heard of anyone gaining control of a Jusenkyo Curse. Takahata was becoming worried for the boy wizard more so than anything or anyone else. He was starting to wonder if the dean knew that the boy was going to have a challenge as challenging as his last with the Star Crystal. Or was this something else? After all he had never seen some of the things that this Ranma person was installing in the building's basement. Hell he never seen many of the equipment that Ranma was bring into the building. And he was also hoping that Ranma was joking when he said to leave room for a car. Sure the building had a large garage door like that of a firehouse but why would a student need a car. He decided to save his questions for the dean for when he saw him again. In the meantime he and Ranma were finishing up the final touches to make sure that the building's living area was looking its best. The renovation of this old building had taken a full week of repair work and it was finally done. The new student was expected in an hour or two depending on traffic as he was informed that she was going to arrive by car. With their work basically now done he turned to the red head next to him and says, "It's 5 to 10 now. You want me to place an order with a local food cart? We can have an early lunch as we wait for your sister."<p>

Ranma stood up from behind the giant TV stand that she had just finished putting together and smiled nodding her head saying, "Sounds like a good idea. Just place a deluxe order of whatever you think is best and I'll be good. Thank you for helping by the way". She then began to pick up the giant flat screen TV and easily placed it in position and then began on the cable box so that her sister can at least have a TV that was set up for her when she got to the school. Knowing her sister she was going to completely forget that she would need one to get use out of her Blu-Ray player. Ranma lover her sister but despite her intelligence she did tend to have air head moments.

Takahata nodded acknowledging Ranma's thanks and says, "It's no problem. I am happy to help out any of the students at this school. Both new and returning students can always use a helping hand every now and then. By the way why was it that your sister needed a place like this again? You were the one who chose this building when we asked what kind of place she would like. It's just an odd choice that a young girl would want to live in an old garage like this."

Ranma had to laugh at that question and says, "That you are right about. Normal girls would not want a place like this. A normal girl would probably want to live in a small cottage or something if the dorms were full. But instead my sister would love a place like this."

"But why an actual garage if you don't mind me asking. I know the dean said something about some deal your sister made with the dean. But the dean for some reason feels like keeping this deal a secret even to me." Takahata replied back as he got out his cellphone and began dialing the number of one of the student's Pork Bun stand.

Ranma had to smirk at that and like she had practiced since she had seen the anime she leaned forward just a tad bit while wagging her finger at Takahata with her eyes closed and says, "Now that dear Professor Takamichi Takahata is a secret."

Even Takahata had seen that anime. He couldn't stop himself from smacking himself in the face at that one and thinks to himself 'I should have seen that one coming. Somehow I should have known that was coming'

Ranma was laughing now and says, "Sorry but I couldn't help myself. I finally had the chance to use that line. Anyway the reason why I can't answer is because I don't know the exact details of the deal. Only that it involves Ranko continuing her work here as a way to help offset the price of tuition for a year. Ranko is hoping that she will be busy enough to save enough money to pay the full price for next year. She figured with how old Mahora is there is bound to be more than enough haunting to keep her busy."

Takamichi was thankfully done ordering their order and had ending his call when he looked to Ranma again with a confused look and says, "Hauntings?"

Ranma smiles at this question but this time more in the way of pride than playfulness like before when she joked with Takamichi and says, "Yeah. She's like me. She's a Ghostbuster."

The only thing in Takamichi's mind at this point was what was he going to have to do to keep this new girl from causing the sole ghost of class 3-A. Then he suddenly realized something else about that class. 'Great, not only do I have to worry about what Ranko will do to Sayo. But I have to worry about what she might do to Evangeline. What did I do to deserve this?'


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours earlier…

"This is awesome news Negster! Now you can add another partner to your collection! This can be nothing but good news. I say once we meet little Red that we get the contract done and out of the way!" a certain Ermine Fairy exclaims once he hears the news that class 3-A was going to get a new student.

"Chamo! I can't just become a partner with every student I teach. And besides what if she says she doesn't want to become a partner? I could be turned into a Chupacabra again! I have to be careful about this." The young boy whom would be the teacher of class 3-A. Negi Springfield.

The dean at this point nods his head sagely and adds in saying, "That is a good idea Negi. We don't really know if young Ranko Saotome is aware of magic users such as yourself and Evangeline. Although considering who her brother is and the kind of …let's say adventures he seems to be involved in there may be a chance that no punishment would be dealt in her knowing. But acting on the side of caution cannot hurt in this case."

Negi turned his attention back from Chamo his ermine friend to the dean, whom was sitting behind his desk while informing Negi of his new student, and says, "Why is that exactly? What kind of adventures had her brother had?"

The dean had to resist the urge to curse under his own breath as he had accidently said too much it had seen and shakes his head and says, "I'm sorry Negi. But I cannot tell you what those adventures may be. I can't exactly say why either I'm afraid. It's for Ranko's older brother to say. And maybe Ranko herself if she feels it is okay. It is their life after all."

Negi had to nod as he understood what the dean was saying. Now while the dean could not tell Negi what they may have been through or not for various reasons he also did it in a way to explain that even if he were allowed to he wouldn't as it wasn't his place to say. It just wouldn't have been right. And so with that done he quickly looked to his watch and says, "Well it looks like it's time for me to head to class now. When would Ranko be arriving by the way? Should I wait till she arrives to inform the class or should I tell them at the start?"

The dean had to laugh at this question and simply asks, "With that class what do you think would be the best time?"

Negi had to laugh at his own question and replies, "Good point Dean. If I want the class to pay attention I should wait until Miss Saotome arrives. I'll be on my way now Dean. And thank you again for the new roster sheets. Now hopefully I don't accidently call Ranko's name during roll call. I don't want to spill the beans on her arrival after all."

Both the Dean and Negi shared a quick laugh at the image of Negi screwing up during roll call and accidently revealing to the class the addition of a new class mate. After all if Negi and the Dean thought of the idea of revealing magic to a new student was a bad idea that could only mean that the rest of the class would erupt into full blown panic knowing that their class secret might be blown by the new girl. The dean quickly shook those thoughts away as he turned to his staff roster of teachers of class 3-A's other subjects. While doing so he had to wonder when Negi was going to ask why the rest of class 3-A's teachers never had a problem with a talking ermine. Or some of the other things that have happened. Hell none of them even asked Negi about where he and class 3-A along with Professor Takahata went to when no one could find them while they were trapped in the Magical World created by the Star Crystal. Sometimes Negi really did make it hard for him to forget about his age. Speaking of Professor Takahata he was starting to wonder how much longer it was going to take for him and Ranko's older brother to finish setting up that old garage for her. He was starting to wonder just what was it that needed to be done that was taking so long. He thought that they were going to be finished by now.

* * *

><p>Several hours later…<p>

Professor Takahata was currently walking down the halls of Mahora Academy while giving Ranko Saotome the tour of the school. She had arrived just as he and Ranma were finishing their early lunch. Something about the way that Ranma's wife drives somehow allowed them to arrive much earlier than he expected. Akane though was not finding that answer nearly as amusing as her husband or her sister in law apparently. Takahata was quickly shown an example of her anger and strength when she threatened to flatten Ranma and Ranko when she lifted her small red Toyota above her head as if it weighed nothing. Takahata had to wonder if she was a magic user herself. Ranma though was able to calm her down with something that he/she called "Saotome Style Anything Goes Martial Arts! Crouch of the Wild Tiger!" which had the effect of making Akane gently lower the Toyota while she was giggling at the site of her husband using such a technique in public while her sister in law looked on in total shock that such a technique existed.

Ranko during her tour of the school explained that while she was considered a prodigy of their family's school of Anything Goes Martial Arts that were still some techniques she hasn't learned yet. Something about how it was done on purpose so that the school could evolve in multiple ways. With Ranma and Akane combining the Tendo and Saotome styles while Ranko would be creating her own. While this helped Takahata more than Ranko since he was learning more about her than she of he this did help Ranko pass time as she was getting excited and impatient. She wanted to start her new school year and wanted to see her cousin's face when she showed up. It was also at this moment that he was reminded of Motsu and Shichimi existence when they come across them trying to get soda from a vending machine. Ranko seeing the odd frog and cat creatures pulls out an odd device from what Takahata could only assume was her sleeve and points the device at Motsu and Shichimi. Hearing the bleeps and beeps of the device both Motsu and Shichimi turn their attention to Ranko and Takahata. "Well hello there. And who might you be?" Motsu asks getting an odd feeling from the girl while Shichimi unstretches herself causing Motsu to fall off of her as she too asks, "Good question. Oh! Please tell me! Tell me!"

Ranko meanwhile was too busy reading the information on the screen on her device to answer their questions. Seeing as how she was ignoring their questions Motsu and Shichimi turn to Takahata and at the same time asks, "Can you get her to answer for us Professor Takahata?"

Takahata nods as he was wondering just what it was she was looking at and where she pulled it out from to begin with. And so he gently taps Ranko on her shoulder getting her attention successfully and asks, "Motsu and Shichimi are asking who you are. Also what is that thing you are using exactly? And where did you pull it out from? You seem to be zoning out there."

Ranko smiles and she laughs nervously and says, "Sorry about that. I saw something strange and wanted to get a reading on them."

Motsu, Shichimi and Takahata had to stare blankly at that answer and ask, "Reading? What kind of reading?"

"Oh yeah sorry. You guys asked what this thing was right? Anyway what I have in my hand here is the newest model of the P.K.E. Meter. It registers the levels of Psychic Kinetic Energy in an object, place or creature. It is a device that any Ghostbuster must use in order to figure out how to go about an investigation in anything potentially supernatural or paranormal. And where I pulled it out from is something called a Subspace Pocket. That is something that comes from a tribe of Chinese Amazons. So I can't explain how I use them as I don't have permission to teach their techniques yet. I'm still learning I'm afraid."

Motsu and Shichimi both nod in understanding but then reply, "Okay but that doesn't explain who you are."

Ranko laughs as she rubs the back of her head and says, "Yeah sorry about that. My name is Ranko Saotome. Newest member of Class 3-A."

Hearing this both Motsu and Shichimi instantly became interested and decided that they needed to keep a close eye on Negi's class once again. After all why would the dean add a Ghostbuster to that class? Things were going to become more interesting that was for sure.

Shortly after their brief exchange of greetings Ranko and Takahata continued down the hall saying to Motsu and Shichimi that they will see them later. They quickly reached a door that read 3-A signaling their arrival. Takahata knocks on the door entering first telling Ranko to wait outside until she was called to come in as he did so so that he could inform Negi of her arrival.

Upon hearing the knock on the door Negi tells the class to settle down as they had just finished their lecture early. He then turned to the door and says, "Please come in. Everything is safe in here."

Takahata had to laugh at that little joke knowing fully how much of a joke it really was. He quickly walks over to Negi explain to him that Ranko had arrived and was just outside of the classroom waiting to be introduced. Negi nods hearing the news and smiles as he turns to his class and says, "Listen everyone. I have some surprising news to share with you all. We will be receiving a new classmate this year. And it seems that she had just arrived. So please welcome her kindly as she enters the room."

It was at this moment that the class erupted into chaos and before any questions could be asked Ranko decided to enter the classroom instantly quieting the class. The class looked on as a new redhead had walked into the room full of confidence. Some had even started ranking her on where she would fit into the classroom based on her figure, more on her bust size but that doesn't really matter all that much. The important piece of information here was that Ranko had caused this class of all classes to quiet down in an instant just by entering the room. And that she was currently smirking confidently at everyone. Seeing that she had everyone's attention she cracks her knuckles and neck and says, "Yo! My name is Ranko Saotome! Practitioner of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts! And the youngest Ghostbuster ever in history!"


	3. Chapter 3

Of course with Ranko's introduction the class had erupted once again into chaos as several members of the class began shouting random questions at Ranko. However there was one member of the class who had not shouted a random question. This member is named Haruna Saotome and she had instead of shouting a random question stood up from her seat and pointed her finger at Ranko, in a familiar style to that of a popular videogame character, and shouts, "What the hell are you doing here! How did I not know you would be here!"

Now while the rest of the class had become quiet at this outburst Ranko instead had started laughing at this reaction. Once she had calmed herself down she couldn't help but to smirk as she says, "It was about damn time I kept a secret from you cuz. I finally found a way to pay the scholarship so I finally am able to attend this crazy school you talk about."

Haruna now couldn't keep herself from smiling at this news as she greets her cousin properly with a hug as she ran from her seat to her cousin. Ranko smirk turns into a smile as she hugs her back in greeting. She then turned to the rest of the class and says, "So who's who cuz?"

At this point Haruna does a quick rundown at the class as she gestures to everyone saying only a few words about each as she introduced them.

First were the twins Fuka and Fumika Narutaki followed by their follow "Out Walking Society" Club member Kaede Nagase. Explaining how Kaede usually was practicing some sort of "Ninja Stuff".

Next to be introduced were the Cheerleaders Misa Kakizaki, Sakurako Shiina, and Madoka Kugimiya. Following them Fei Ku and Chao Lingshen were introduced as the martial artists of the class. Then Chizuru Naba and Natsumi Murakami were next as members of the Astronomy Club while also stating that Natsumi had just joined the Drama Club earlier that day. Following them Haruna introduced the two darker skinned members of the class Zazie Rainyday and Mana Tatsumiya whom she introduced as a clown in training and a sniper. Both descriptions earned Haruna odd looks from both girls. Which only confused Ranko when Mana's only audible response was saying "-5 points". Which caused Haruna to explain that Mana and Zazie have some sort of game going on between them that sometimes involves the rest of the class where they grade each other's' bad puns.

Next Haruna chose to introduce Ako Izumi as the school's nurse's assistant. Haruna also went on to say that she was also the Manager of the Boys' Soccer Team at the school. And that while Ako could obviously show Ranko where the school nurse was, that tour was probably pointless knowing Ranko's skills. Hearing this piece of info Ako had ask and she stood up and says, "What do you mean by that? She said she was a Martial Artist did she not? There is always a chance for injury in something like that."

Ranko cut her own cousin off before Haruna does all of the talking and says, "That is because at this point unless someone comes at me with deadly intent there is little chance that I could get hurt. Sniper over there might be able to shoot me at a distance but I doubt I'd get too hurt from that…well unless she has armor piercing rounds or something like that that is."

Mana had to quirk an eyebrow at that statement and choice of nickname. She also felt the sudden urge to test this statement. Meanwhile the rest of the class had new questions in their heads. And of course Ranko's claims of her skills just made Fei Ku and Lingshen want to test their own skills against her in a spar. But before a spar could begin Haruna took over the introductions again gesturing to Akira Okouchi, Kasuga Misora, Makie Sasaki, and Yuna Akashi as athletes who practice/play their respective sports. Next she introduced Satsuki Yotsuba whom she told Ranko she could become a quick friend of hers since she knew that Ranko loved to eat food as much as she liked fighting and Ghostbusting and that Satsuki was something like the class chef. This got quick laughs from everyone seeing as how Ranko didn't even try to deny she liked eating. In fact she looked to the know identified Satsuki and says, "I hope I get to taste some of your food soon then. Maybe after class? I haven't had anything to eat for lunch yet so I'm kinda hungry."

Satsuki smiles as she nods slightly saying, "Sure. It would be nice to have someone else's opinion of my cooking after all."

Takahata though had to stop himself from contradicting Ranko's statement about how long ago she ate. He saw her eat a whole pizza by herself straight from the box when she arrived. How could she still be hungry after eating that. Was she really trying to pass that off as a snack? He decided to keep this info to himself obviously knowing what could possibly happen with this class revealing such information could be bad. More so for his own health as he had seen what Ranko's sister in law could do. He didn't want to take the risk that Ranko also had the strength to lift up a small car over her head.

Next to be introduced was Kazumi Asakura whom Haruna introduced as the class' journalist and news reporter. No secret identity though so Ranko wasn't able to call her Peter Parker or any other nickname like that. Next was Sayo Aisaka the friendly ghost. Of course Haruna was not going to be able to hide that fact from Ranko so she didn't even attempt to. Sayo was a bit nervous with Ranko due to her claiming to be a Ghostbuster. She may never have heard of them before but she did know if someone was busting something that it meant they were stopping it. Ranko though just slaps her on her back in a friendly manner and says, "Hey don't worry about it. You're a friendly ghost right? So no problems. And besides no one is paying me. I have no reason to do anything to you as a Ghostbuster. You are safe with me."

At this point Asuna had to once again check to see if Sayo was a ghost and says, "You're sure she's a ghost? I mean I can touch her and everything."

Ranko along with the rest of the class had to roll her eyes at Asuna at this statement. Ranko though shook her head and waves a finger at Asuna and says, "Not all ghosts are non-corporeal. The vast majority of them in fact have physical bodies. Although not all corporeal ghosts are visible. Poltergeists for instance tend to be non-visible entities that are quite dangerous. They may not be able to physically hurt the living directly but they can hurt the living in other ways. Such as tossing steel garbage cans at you or even knifes and other such things."

This little lecture of course had to class start panicking about Poltergeists until Ranko silenced them by shouting and pointing to her P.K.E. Meter and says, "Everyone calm the hell down. There is no threat of a Poltergeist at this school. They may be invisible but they are also strong. There would be no way for them to hide themselves from my P.K.E. Meter. There is nothing to worry about."

There were a couple of people still concerned about this info though. Negi, Sayo, Takahata and Evangeline were all concerned considering that Sayo wasn't always visible. Could she have been a Poltergeist the entire time? Did they screw something up by making her visible? Even Evangeline didn't know the answers to those.

Asuna nodded after Ranko's small lesson as if she understood any of it but then points to Evangeline and says, "Well what does that thing of yours say about her? She's a Vampire for real!"

Of course the class becomes silent as they all turn to Evangeline as one as they backed away from their seats and up against the wall expecting Evangeline to erupt in anger at her secret being revealed to Ranko like that. What they did not expect though was Ranko running up to Evangeline and starts poking her and …was she measuring her? Yup Ranko had a tape measure and it seemed like she was taking size measurements of Evangeline much to her shock and discomfort.

"What the bloody heel are you doing! I'm not your lab rat!" Evangeline shouts at Ranko getting her to back off a bit with a nervous laugh. Ranko quickly starts to make a calming gesture with her hands as she laughs with a mixture of nervousness and excitement and says, "Sorry but you are the first Undead Entity that I have ever seen. Of course everyone has heard of Vampires, Werewolves, Mummies, and other Classic Monsters like that. But I have never met one….unless that guy in the red trench coat was being serious when he said he was one but who cares about that guy. I finally get to meet a Supernatural….or would you count at Paranormal?, person that my brother never seen before! Awesome!"

Evangeline had to blink her eyes and play everything back that was said to her and Ranko had said that so quickly she wasn't sure she heard that right. Was she seriously excited to meet a Vampire? She wasn't afraid? She wasn't angry? She wasn't going to start some sort of witch hunt or something for her just because she was a Vampire? What the hell was she? Not only that but what was with the weird feeling she was getting from the new Redhead. She had to do her own investigation on Ranko later. But for now she had to get some distance from her just to keep her own sanity. Luckily her faithful servant Chachamaru Karakuri stepped in between Evangeline and Ranko saying, "I think the Master would like some space. Maybe you should wait until after class before getting so close again."

With less than 10 seconds with those words spoken Ranko turns to Haruna and says, "This class has a Ghost, a Vampire and a Robot in it…. This class is going to be awesome!"


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't long after Ranko's statement of approval of her new class that Ayaka Yukihiro got the glass to calm down and back in their seats. Ranko was allowed to choose her seat from what was left and so she chose the closest seat to Evangeline that was available. Haruna of course thought that would happen so she had no problem. Sure there wasn't much time left in the school day but getting to know where the class was at was good to know, although since this was the English class Ranko had to laugh at where they were in their lessons. She was so far ahead it wasn't even funny. What was funny though was that this of course was going to be her first class she got to attend. Figures that her first class would be one that she could sleep through and still be ahead of the class, the rest of the class learned of this when Negi called on her to spot the errors on a sentence he wrote on the chalkboard. Without even a second glass Ranko answers that it was a trick question as there was no errors since anything in quotations is a quote and therefore if the person spoke with bad grammar then the quote would have bad grammar. She then went on to explain how one would fix the grammar anyway just to show Negi that she wasn't trying to get out of answering a question.

Of course it was after this little moment that the bell had rang signaling the end of the school day and of course class. The class though didn't leave yet wanting to know more about their new classmate. Negi being impressed with Ranko's answer though had to ask the question that ran through his head. "So Ranko, how far ahead of the class are you with the English language? I know the Dean said you would be but I never thought you would be able to answer a question like that so quickly."

Ranko closed her eyes and shook her head a little bit while smirking answers saying, "Well as a Ghostbuster I have had many trips into America. You see every year someone from each of the main HQs of the Ghostbusters franchise sends at least one person to an agreed location so we can gather all of our information from around the world and create a giant data base that which we can use in our investigations while on the job. After all a world ending crisis could sprout out at any location throughout the world and we would like to be prepared for it when it happens the next time around. Getting caught off guard at least two or three times in New York and twice in Japan kinda makes us want to be on guard at all times."

A good amount of the class including Evangeline and Negi had become quiet at that answer. Was she talking about the Star Crystal when she mentioned Japan? And if so when was the other time the world was in danger? Hell if it wasn't what she was talking about then what was the other one as well? Not only that but if the Star Crystal was what she was talking about then how did she find out about it? Did the rest of the school know as well? Ranko Saotome's arrival had only brought about more questions and everything she did or said just brought even more than there was before.

Haruna though wasn't one of the ones made quiet as she had an idea of what Ranko was talking about seeing as they are cousins and they do talk to each other whenever possible. So she just smiles with her cousins and says, "Awesome cuz. Hey by the way where are you staying? I didn't see anyone bringing boxes of stuff into the dorms. Are you even staying in the dorm? Or are you like Evangeline and get to have your own place to yourself?"

Evangeline quickly became aware that Ranko was looking towards her almost asking where it was she was staying. Evangeline gave Ranko a hard annoyed look and answers, "I'm not telling you where I live. It's of no concern of yours to know that information."

Ranko had to laugh to herself smiling saying, "Fine…. Anyway cuz I do have my own place. Can't exactly start up a Ghostbusting business here at school without a place big enough for the Containment Unit and with all of the experiments that I would have to be able to run for investigations I would need as much room as I can get. A dorm room would never be enough room for all of that. Hey why don't I show you all where I'm staying? And anyone that is willing to join me and become a Ghostbuster I would be more than willing to give a tour of the place. And of course explain all of the equipment and what they are for."

Seeing the surprised look on everyone's faces Ranko had to smirk, especially after seeing the surprised and excited look on Haruna's face, as she gestures to the door and says, "Come on guys I'll show you where it is. Just follow me and I'll explain what I mean. It's not too far from the dorms actually so you shouldn't have a problem figuring out where I am staying."

Seeing as the class had nothing else to do they all agreed to join Ranko as she heads back to her new living quarters figuring that it would be fun to see where she would be staying. After all if they wanted to hang out with her or needed help with something they would now know where to go. Along the way to the converted garage Haruna decided to show Ranko some of her newest drawings. Two of which seemed to catch Ranko's attention as she points to them and says, "Hey I seen those two by the vending machine near the classroom they were trying to get a soda or something."

Haruna had to laugh at that as she tries to come up with a reason for that when Ranko just smiles and says, "You are getting better at drawing what you see ha? No more weird creations. Like your interpretation of The StayPuft Marshmallow Man being just a normal marshmallow with arms and legs. The whole damn thing is made of Marshmallow and doesn't have stick figure arms and legs."

Haruna had to laugh as she waves that response off and says, "Well duh. I was like 5 when I drew StayPuft. I can do that big guy more justice now. Anyway is that the place over there?"

Ranko looked ahead of herself to see her garage and smiles saying, "That's it. Soon I'll have everything up and working. I still haven't had a chance to see the basement so I don't know what everything down there is like."

Haruna had to whistle as the rest of the class looked on in awe of the place. They were so used to seeing the place as a rundown garage that they felt should have been demolished. But now the place looked like it was just finished being built this year. Sure it looked like it was designed to be an older looking building but it still looked new in that old vintage kind of way. Haruna then turned to her red headed cousin and says, "Awesome place cuz. Almost looks like the fire hall from New York….that is if the movies got that right that is."

Ranko rolled her eyes at that comment and says, "Of course they got that right. Can't have a Ghostbusters movie without a proper looking HQ, sure it's just an aesthetic but it brings the whole NYC feel together for the movies very nicely. Anyway who here is interested in becoming a Ghostbuster? I can't exactly bust ghosts without a team."

It didn't take long for the twins to say that they were interested in joining. After all in their heads if they could pull off being a Ghostbuster then that could mean they were closer to being adults. Kaede was considering it as well after all if Fuka and Fumika do wind up being members of this new Ghostbusting outfit then the Out Walking Society would be down to just herself. Zazie Rainyday shrugged her shoulders at the question and says, "Sure why not? What's the worst that can happen?"

Mana gives no real visible signs of wanting to join however she does decide to join her roommate and friend figuring the same as Zazie. What could go wrong with something like this? Ranko though seeing that the others were starting to think the same thing despite her saying that they were involved with two possible world ending events had to put a stop to it before the entire class tries to join and says, "You guys do know that this is a dangerous job right? You could get hurt or worse very easily. Did you forget what I said back in class? Do you remember what I said about Poltergeists? Before you decide to join you should really think about this very carefully."

Setsuna at this point does what she can to discourage Konoka from wanting to join in saying, "She does have a point Miss Konoka. There is no reason for you to join. Even if you think it may be fun."

Konoka though pouted in annoyance as she says, "But what could possibly happen? I mean if the others are going to join I should be safe enough. It is a team kind of thing."

"You could wind up dead. That's the worst that could happen." Ranko flat out says seeing that no one seemed to remember except for Konoka and possibly Evangeline and Negi. This statement caused everyone to worry. Sayo though being a ghost herself raises her hand and asks, "What about me? Could I join?"

Ranko had to blink at that question as she never expected a ghost would want to become a Ghostbuster. She then nervously laughs as she quickly answers back saying, "Well to be honest I just don't know what you could do. All of the equipment is meant to cause harm to ghosts and other things like that. The only thing I can think of would be you could be our dispatch. You know handle calls and do research of our database for us while whoever joins me in this thing. It would keep you out of harm's way."

Sayo does smile hearing this and says, "Cool. I could do that. It sounds easy enough."

Kazumi hearing this shrugs her shoulders and says, "You know what? I could face similar dangers just being a journalist as there is always the chance I would end up covering a war when I grow up. So sign me up. I could use this as practice for being in such a situation. Plus I could always take pictures of the ghosts we encounter."

Ranko smiles seeing that she has at least two people joining her. She then turns to Zazie, Mana and the Out Walking Society and asks, "You five still want to join? As I said the danger is real."

Fuka and Fumika both nod their heads simultaneously and say, "We sure do."

Kaede nods her head along the twins and says, "In case you have forgotten Haruna did say that I am a ninja. Facing danger in something that I have been trained to handle."

Zazie simply nods as well although it does look like she is trying to come up with an audible response when Mana says, "We would both like to join. Don't mind Zazie, she is trying to come up with a pun but isn't coming up with anything."

Ranko smirks hearing their responses and says, "Awesome. So if we exclude Sayo since she wouldn't go on the calls with us we would have a team of seven Ghostbusters. Now I don't know about you guys but I hate odd numbers so is anyone else up to joining?"

"Just because you hate odd numbers you want one of us to join you in this Ghostbusting thing? Why would we want to do that?" Ayaka asks Ranko not liking that the class was so willing to join a potentially deadly job. Hell Negi wasn't liking it either but he knew he wouldn't be able to stop any of them. Once his class made a decision there wasn't anything stopping them.

"Haruna you're not joining?" Yue asks her friend wondering why Haruna wasn't even going to join her cousin.

Haruna nervously laughs at the question and says, "That's because I already tried but there was no way I could do this stuff. I tried it one summer and couldn't even finish a day."

"You couldn't even put a Proton Pack on without falling on your back." Ranko interrupts Haruna with an amused smirk on her face as she remembered the incident.

"Well those things are heavy. There was no way I could have done anything with those things on my back." Haruna responds back with annoyance.

Ranko laughs at Haruna's response and says, "Well you did try to put on one of the older packs. Those things are really heavy."

Fuka and Fumika were starting to get second thoughts about this when Ranko waves them off and says, "I have lighter ones inside. You shouldn't have a problem and if they turn out to be too heavy I can always get new ones made that you can use."

Haruna then starts to consider joining her cousin after all hearing this bit of info when Makie decides that she wanted to join and says, "You know what? I'll join you guys. It would be good to do try something new."

Ranko smiles brightly hearing this and says, "Awesome! Okay guys. Now that that is decided why don't I give you guys the tour?"

Asuna deciding that she wanted a tour too shouts to Ranko saying, "Hey why not let us all see your place? You can tell Makie and the others what your stuff does when the rest of us leave your place."

Ranko shrugs her shoulders at the question and says, "Sure why not? It's not like I have anything to hide or anything. Just don't touch anything inside. Got it?"

Everyone at this point nods in agreement so they could get a peek inside. Curiosity being their driving force for doing so. Well everyone except Chachamaru and Evangeline that is. Those two had left about five minutes before the question was even asked to head back to Evangeline's cottage. Evangeline just wanted to lounge around and do nothing and her curiosity had been satisfied already so she didn't care what was inside. Besides she had to do some research on the history of the Ghostbusters. The fact that Ranko made it sound like the company had in fact saved the world multiple times was something she wanted to look into. How could that be true and Evangeline not know about it? This was something she needed to fix before she forgot or got too bored to care.


End file.
